


The C&B Special

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana leaves Blaine and Sebastian a little present after overhearing their first time having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The C&B Special

“I got you guys a congratulatory gift for last night. It’s on the counter.”

Blaine’s cheeks flood red as he watches Santana flit around their living room, snatching up her purse and keys and various other accoutrements needed for her day job at Buffalo Exchange in Downtown Portland this morning. “Congratulations for  _what_?”

She pulls open the door and smirks over her shoulder just as Sebastian emerges from his bedroom sporting a pair of boxers and very disheveled hair. “If you didn’t want me to know you  _finally_  hooked up last night, you might have kept your porn star moans to less than a Billy Mays default, Shortstack.”

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow, looking from Blaine to Santana. “What’s going on?”

“I told Blainey there’s a present on the counter for you two. No thanks necessary. I’ll see you guys later. And please put a tie on your doorknob whenever you two intend on dirtying the sheets again so I know when to get my camera ready.” She makes a few kisses in their direction before pulling the door closed after her, leaving Blaine frozen on the living room floor in complete mortification.

“Damn, baby, I knew you were being loud, but I didn’t know you were being  _that_  loud,” Sebastian chuckles, melting Blaine’s stiffness a little as he slides his arms around Blaine’s waist from behind, resting his chin on Blaine’s shoulder.

“ _God_ , I’m sorry. I wanted to try and keep it from Santana for  _at least_ a few days,” Blaine groans, dropping his forehead against Sebastian’s temple.

“Mmm, too bad my baby has iron lungs, then.” Sebastian’s growl is deep and chilling to Blaine down to his bones. There’s no mistaking the hardening behind him either, especially when Sebastian starts to roll his barely-covered hips against his ass sensually, smoothly.

Blaine lets out a small moan, much more cautious as to how loud he is now. “I am scared out of my fucking mind to see what she put in the kitchen.”

“Maybe it’s a dildo,” Sebastian muses, flicking the tip of his tongue along the folds of Blaine’s ear, causing occasional hitches in Blaine’s breath as he does so. “Or something kinkier, like a spreader bar or something. God, that would be so hot…”

Blaine swallows, clamping his eyes shut as Sebastian pulls his earlobe between his teeth. “You are so not helping right now, Bas.”

“Then let’s just go  _look_ and get the suspense over with, huh?” He spanks Blaine’s ass through his jeans to get Blaine in gear, and an undignified squawk leaves his mouth. He gives Sebastian a look over his shoulder but heads there anyway, through the alcove doorway.

The last thing he expects to see is a Pepto-Bismol pink box with the logo of Voodoo Doughtnut on the top.

“She got us…donuts?” Blaine says skeptically, pressing up to the counter to assure that it was the logo he thought it was.

“Good, I’m fucking starving. We burned a shit ton of calories last night,” Sebastian jabs, pinching Blaine’s ass cheek.

“You are so obnoxious,” Blaine laughs, thrusting his ass back to try and nudge Sebastian out of the way, but having the complete adverse effect as Sebastian clutches tight at Blaine’s hips and presses in behind him until there isn’t space left to shove a pencil through.

“That move is much sexier when you’re naked and filled with my cock,” He whispers seductively in Blaine’s ear, and Blaine shudders in response, though attempting to recover from the comment quickly.

“Can we eat our donuts now?”

“Yes, yes, open that shit up,” Sebastian encourages, slipping both of his hands into the back pockets of Blaine’s jeans.

Blaine rolls his eyes and lifts the hinged lid on the paper box. The moment he sees the contents, he feels the blush running to his cheeks again. “Oh my  _god_.”

“Hmm?” Sebastian asks, finally peering over Blaine’s shoulder into the box. “Oh my  _god!_ ” Sebastian laughs, much more entertained than Blaine is. “It’s beautiful!”

“It is not beautiful, Sebastian! It’s crass! It is so, so crass!” Blaine protests, but he can’t help but laugh as he says it because…well it’s  _ridiculous_.

It’s definitely a donut, alright. And it’s a large donut. But it’s not the size that offends, it’s the shape. A layer of chocolate frosting draped over what appears to be a short bar donut with a longer, twisted donut… _protruding_  from it.

Damn it to hell, it’s a fucking  _cock_. The donut is shaped like a cock, and now they  _know_  that it’s a gift from Santana. On the underside of the lid is Santana’s delicate scrawl, written in permanent marker.  _“They call it the ‘C &B Special’. Now you can have your cake, in a word, and eat it too. Love you, you horny assholes. <3 Auntie Snix.”_

“I call the cock. You can have the balls.” Sebastian reaches over Blaine to grab it, ripping the confectioned dick from the accompanying “balls”. He shoves half of it in his mouth in a truly impressive, depraved display, wagging his eyebrows suggestively before finishing the other half off with the same vulgarity.

Blaine shakes his head with a shamed smile. “God, yeah, you can have all of it, okay? I don’t know if I could even  _attempt_  to try and eat that.” Blaine recoils from the box and its contents, wiggling out from between Sebastian’s arms.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Sebastian protests, picking up the remainder of the donut and holding it up to Blaine’s face insistently. “You’re eating the ballsack.”

“God don’t… _call_  it that,” Blaine says, cringing.

Sebastian snorts, leaning his side against the counter without letting the hand with the donut drop. “Blaine Anderson, you cannot go all prep school on me now. I have seen you with a real set of balls in your mouth, moaning like a whore and happy as a clam. Don’t pretend you don’t know exactly who you’re talking to right now. You aren’t fooling anybody, least of all me. Now eat your scrotum donut.” Sebastian jabs the donut towards him once more and Blaine caves with a half-hearted glare, snatching it from Sebastian’s fingers.

Blaine stares at it for a moment, then throws his gaze up to see Sebastian chomp his teeth down several times to spur him on. Blaine sighs, defeated, and finally takes a bite. His eyes bulge when his teeth sink all the way in, halting all movement for a moment as he registers what exactly he just experienced, before pulling away slowly in shock.

Sebastian throws his head back with a loud laugh at Blaine’s expression. “What, you just realized you took a bite out of a pastry-fied pair of balls?”

Blaine looks up at Sebastian, horrified, as he swallows. “There’s  _cream_  in it.”

He turns the donut toward Sebastian where he’d taken the bite to reveal to him the thick, beige custard that fills the donut.

There’s a beat, and then the apartment is  _bursting_  with Sebastian’s laughter, literally bent over himself, tears starting to fill his eyes. Blaine slams what’s left of the offending donut on the counter and stomps out of the kitchen bright red embarrassment painted all over his face.

“No—no, Blaine d-don’t go!” Sebastian tries to get out between laughs, running after him. He flails his arm in the air, the leftover donut in hand, waving it back and forth. “Come back here! I’m not fucking you again until you eat this!”

“I hate Santana!” Blaine yells back, dodging Sebastian every time he grabs from him. Sebastian’s face is pure scarlet from the laughter and he  _still_  hasn’t stopped, even as he chases after Blaine.

“Eat your scrotum, Blaine!”

“Shut up!”

When Sebastian finally catches Blaine around the waist, he hauls him back against him, and Blaine impacts with a huff of breath. Sebastian’s laughter has stopped, but his wide smile is still intact. The hand with the donut wraps around Blaine’s chest, and Sebastian takes a large bite of it, slurping a bit to catch the custard that threatens to drip off his lip.

Watching the action has Blaine a bit aroused, his lips parting as he stares, taking in how Sebastian swallows and runs his tongue along the inner walls of his mouth to catch any vestiges of donut. Sebastian speaks again, but this time it’s more of a command. It’s grittier, sexier, rougher. Even though last night was the first time they’d ever gotten together, Blaine already knows he will never be able to deny that voice what it wants for as long as he lives.

“Eat it.”

Blaine drops his mouth open without any further prompting and Sebastian feeds it to him slowly. This time Blaine chews and swallows easily, then watches once more as Sebastian sticks out his tongue and licks out a glob of cream. Blaine doesn’t even have to think to know exactly what Sebastian wants, darting forward to suck Sebastian’s tongue into his mouth and steal the substance right off of him to swallow for himself. Sebastian moans into Blaine’s mouth as it becomes a real kiss, sharing the flavor between their tongues languidly before Blaine pulls off to take another bite.

They continue until it’s gone and Sebastian’s fingers are sticky. Those end up in Blaine’s mouth as well, and this time Blaine sucks  _hard_ , telling Sebastian just what he’s imagining in his mouth right now. And it sure as hell is not Sebastian’s fingers.

 

They leave a thank you note on Santana’s bed.


End file.
